


for the first time

by soonyoungah



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cliche as Hell, Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonyoungah/pseuds/soonyoungah
Summary: soonyoung can't travel to see his family on christmas, so he invites his neighbour instead.





	for the first time

Soonyoung has always had a tradition to travel down to his hometown for Christmas. But this year, it’s different. His family decided to head overseas for a change, so he’s left all alone for Christmas for the first time.

It’s a week to Christmas, but Soonyoung doesn’t really have anyone special to spend it with. He tried asking his classmates only to earn replies of them heading back to their hometown, and Soonyoung can only give an awkward smile in return.

He goes through his contact list on his phone, hoping to find someone he can spend time with for this festive season. Christmas has always been his favourite holiday, so he wasn’t going to not celebrate it.

Soonyoung stops scrolling – Jihoon.

Jihoon is his neighbour. Soonyoung likes to label him as the ‘grumpy loner neighbour’. The sole reason why Soonyoung even has Jihoon’s number saved was because of that one time when Jihoon had to travel overseas for an urgent meeting with his client, and he needed someone to water his damn plants.

Now that Soonyoung thinks about it, it’s funny. He has never been engaged in a proper conversation with his neighbour other than greeting and that one time Jihoon had to ask for help.

_Why not,_ Soonyoung thinks. It’s not like he has anything to lose anyway.

He changes his clothes into something more proper – obviously trying to make himself look smarter. He gives himself some useless points for _trying_ to look good for Jihoon. He rings the doorbell, and Jihoon takes some time to open the door.

“Hey,” Jihoon scans Soonyoung from head to toe, obviously confused. “What’s up?”

“Ah, I was wondering we could maybe celebrate Christmas together this year?”

There’s a short pause.

“Yeah, why not,” Jihoon shrugs.

“Ah, that’s great. I will see you next Saturday then!”

 

-

 

It’s Saturday.

To Soonyoung’s surprise, Jihoon turns up at his door step with a dozen of beer and soju. He totally forgot about getting drinks for the mini party, and he’s thankful for the fact that Jihoon brought them. Soonyoung shows Jihoon around his tiny flat. He only realises now that he gets this weird and warm feeling pooling around his stomach whenever Jihoon cracks a small smile.

“You look nice,” Soonyoung blurts out. “Whe – when you smile, I mean.”

“Thank you,” Jihoon smiles, eyes closing into a thin line.

Soonyoung feels his cheeks blushing bright pink, so he excuses himself to the kitchen. It’s a weird feeling, because he has never felt something quite like this before.

“Did you cook all these?” Jihoon takes a seat at the tiny dining table, which fits nicely just for the two of them.

Soonyoung laughs. “I wish. The food that I cook can’t be eaten.”

“I should probably cook for you next time then,” Jihoon takes a piece of the roasted turkey onto his plate.

Soonyoung’s heart skips a beat at the word next time. _There’s a next time_ , he thinks.  

 

-

 

It’s almost half past two in the morning. The boys are still awake talking about their lives, as if they have been best friends forever.

Soonyoung stares at Jihoon’s face for longer than a normal person would. He then chugs half the can of beer down his throat before he says something stupid again.

“Remember that one time we bumped into each other in the elevator?” Jihoon says, looking up at the night sky.

“Ah, shit. That was embarrassing.”

“Yeah. That was a pretty deep first impression you gave me.”

“And ever since then I always thought you wouldn’t want to talk to me,” Soonyoung shrugs. “I mean, I thought my actions were insulting enough.”

“It’s not like you walked into me on purpose,” Jihoon laughs, and Soonyoung feels his heart skip a beat. “Your eyes were closed. You didn’t have to remind me about my height.”

“Ah– I didn’t mean to,” Soonyoung looks at Jihoon with an apologetic look.

“It’s okay,” Jihoon smiles lightly, “I didn’t take it to heart. If I did, I wouldn’t be here.”

“True.”  

Soonyoung opens the soju bottle and pours into his half-empty can of beer. He swirls the drink, and offers Jihoon the rest of the soju.

“No thanks, I’m weak as hell when it comes to mixing,” Jihoon declines politely.  “Don’t think you would like it if we were to wake up naked on the same bed.”

Suddenly, Soonyoung feels dizzy. He feels himself getting hotter, but he doesn’t know if it’s because the alcohol is slowly kicking in, or he’s just getting aroused by the fact that Jihoon mentioned we, naked and same bed in the same sentence. He opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it – since he’s probably going to end up saying something stupid. He avoids eye contact with Jihoon for the time being.

“What’s wrong?” Jihoon positions himself to face Soonyoung. The latter’s head is spinning, and he really wants to blame it on the damn soju-beer mixture. He warns himself mentally to never mix soju and beer anymore.

“You’re… really attractive…” Soonyoung slurs, with a dumb smile plastered across his face. 

Jihoon stares at the other boy for a good minute. “Same for you,” he says.

Soonyoung is drunk by now, and he doesn’t know what he’s doing. But one thing’s for sure, he wants to kiss Jihoon. And so, he forcefully pulls Jihoon towards him for a kiss. Jihoon stays frozen for a little bit, but returns the kiss anyway.

“Wait,” Soonyoung pulls away from Jihoon. “Are you single?”

“Do you think I would be doing this if I wasn’t?” He clicks his tongue, and then pulls Soonyoung in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> happy x'mas everyone!
> 
> as u can see.... i still suck at writing endings lmao i got lazy. saw this x'mas prompt somewhere online so i decided to roll along with it. 
> 
> kinda short, but hope you enjoyed!


End file.
